Precious Moments
by Fire The Canon
Summary: When Ron and Hermione are thrown a fate they didn't choose, they must work out how they will adjust to these new circumstances - a child they didn't expect. Join them on their journey through pregnancy, parenthood and dealing with a fate for their child they never anticipated.
1. Chapter I

_**Written for The Original Horcrux's Family Boot Camp using the prompt 'caring'**_

_**Written for LynxMalfoy's A Chapter In Time Challenge **_

* * *

**Chapter I**

_As Hermione rocked the bed back and forth gently, little Rose's eyes slowly grew droopier and droopier until they were all the way closed. She continued rocking for another few minutes until her baby daughter's breathing became deep and even._

_"She asleep?"_

_Hermione spun around to find her husband standing in the doorway. His eyes moved to where the baby slept, and there was no denying the obvious affection and love for his daughter. _

_Despite having his hesitations of becoming a father, he'd embraced the role quite willingly after meeting Rose for the first time two weeks ago. _

_"She is," Hermione said quietly, returning her gaze to the sleeping child. "Went out like a light."_

_"That's good. After the day she's had… we're all exhausted."_

_Hermione smiled, reaching out a hand to gently stroke her daughter's cheek. _

_"Come to bed." Ron was by her side now, tugging on her hand to pull her from the room. "We'll probably only get an hour's sleep before she wakes up."_

_"I know." Hermione turned to Ron, smiling at him. "We did well," she said. "She's perfect."_

_Ron returned her smile, nodding. "I know," he said, "But you won't be saying that when she wakes up in an hour, so let's sleep."_

_Hermione followed him to their own bedroom, setting the charms that would wake them when Rose cried. "I can't wait until she will smile at us and laugh."_

_Climbing into bed beside his wife, Ron put his arms around her waist, drawing her close. His lips pressed into her hair. "Goodnight," he said. "I love you."_

_O_

"Are Albus and James here yet?" Rose asked, squinting through the smoke-filled station, trying to catch a glimpse of her cousins.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Hermione replied, fussing over the eleven-year-old's belongings that had not yet been taken onto the train. "Are you sure you've gotten everything?"

"Yes, Mum, I do," Rose told her. "Oh, I really hope they get here soon. I can't get on the train without them. Dom and Victoire can't save the seats forever!" A slight wave of panic gripped her daughter, and Hermione held her firmly.

"They'll be here," she assured her. "Look, I think I see James now."

Pulling from her mother, Rose stood on her tip-toes to see where James might be. Surely enough, she spotted his head full of dark hair within the crowd, and waved. He returned the wave, grinning at her.

"Hi, James," Hermione said.

"Hey," James answered. "Mum and Dad are coming soon. Al's just having a freak-out moment."

"Dom and Vic have saved you a carriage on the train," Ron informed his nephew. "Better hurry before it's claimed."

Nodding, James disappeared onto the Hogwarts Express, dragging his trunk with him. Moments later, his two younger siblings, and mother and father appeared through the smoke as well.

"Hi," Albus said, beaming at the four people before him.

Rose beamed, and opened her mouth to answer her cousin, but was interrupted by her father speaking to her uncle.

"Parked all right, then?" he was saying. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

Rose noticed her mother roll her eyes, but tuned out after that. She was way too excited and terrified to finally be going to Hogwarts to care what they were talking about.

As their dads lifted Albus' trunk onto the train, Rose stared nervously ahead, the excited voices of Lily and Hugo almost inaudible as they discussed what houses they'd be in.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Ron said, and Rose's heart faltered. "But no pressure."

"_Ron!_"

"He doesn't mean it," Hermione assured them both, and Ginny nodded.

Still, it didn't contain the nerves both Rose and Albus felt at the thought of being put into anything but Gryffindor. Many of their cousins had been sorted into other houses, but they weren't the children of the three most respected people in the wizarding world, either.

"Look who it is."

Everyone turned their heads to where Ron was looking. Through the thinning smoke, they all caught a glimpse of a man with white-blond hair. A receding hairline extended his pointed chin, and as he turned their way, he gave them a curt nod, his attention back on his son just as quickly.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron mumbled. He looked to his daughter. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've started school." Hermione almost rolled her eyes at her husband.

"You're right, sorry," Ron said, but then added, "don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, James returned, claiming he had seen Teddy Lupin snogging their cousin, Victoire. It wasn't the most exciting news, especially to the adults, who had seen that relationship coming from a long way off. They were all too familiar with the _dancing around each other_ and _avoidance_ to not notice.

The train whistle sounded, and with one last hug to their daughter, Ron and Hermione watched their not-so-little-girl-anymore board the train, waving nervously to them from her carriage.

They waved back, and as the train slowly pulled away from the station, Hermione couldn't help the sense of nostalgia that washed over her. Once the Hogwarts Express was out of sight, parents began making their way back to the barrier.

"Are you sure you want to stay at the Leaky Cauldron?" Ginny asked. They were one of the last ones to leave the platform, preferring not to be pushed and shoved all over the place. "It's really no trouble… and with only Lily and Hugo left, they may like the company."

Hugo, who had been complaining for the past week that it wasn't fair Rose got to go to Hogwarts and he didn't, look pleadingly up at his parents.

"Well, I suppose it won't be –"

"No, we're right at the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said before Ron had the chance to say anything. "But, if it's alright, Hugo can stay for the night at yours?"

Confused, Ginny nodded. "Of course… is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

"Okay, well, as long as Hugo's okay to stay with us for the night…."

Hugo nodded eagerly, giving neither of his parents a second glance as he ran to the car with Lily in tow.

"Er… thanks." Ron looked questioningly at his wife, but she ignored him. "See you tomorrow, I suppose. And remember, Hugo can't have ice-cream. It makes him sick."

Ginny nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Still with a slightly worried look, Ginny left the station with Harry to reach their car. Ron and Hermione went in the opposite direction to where they'd parked.

"You know, if you just wanted to be alone, there are charms for that that can be used at Grimmauld Place," Ron said as he got into the driver's side.

"Ron…."

"You know, it did sound kind of rude turning them down."

"Ron, I really need to talk to you."

Ron's hand faltered as he went to turn on the ignition. "That never sounds good," he said. "… is everything okay?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so," she confessed weakly. "But can we wait until we reach the pub? I think you might need to be sitting down for this."

"That really doesn't sound good…."

"Please, Ron. Can we just go there first?"

Seeing how desperate she seemed, Ron started the car without saying another word. The short trip to the Leaky Cauldron was very silent and very unpleasant for the both of them. Ron wracked his brains, trying to work out what on earth he had done that required them to have a private conversation, while Hermione didn't say anything at all.

Perhaps she was missing Rose already, Ron mused. He wouldn't have put it past her. Their children meant everything to her.

But no; Hermione would just tell him if that were the case. It was something bigger, and he just hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

He hoped she wasn't dying or something like that.

"Okay, how long are you going to continue torturing me?" he said the moment they entered the small room they'd paid to stay in. "What've I done?"

"Done? Ron, you haven't done anything. Not… really." She bit her lip, as if it was a lot of effort to not just say whatever it was she wanted to.

"Okay, then what's the matter? You're… you're not dying, are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron. Can we sit down?"

Ron made for the bed, plonking down onto the hard mattress. Hermione sat opposite him, taking both of his hands in hers.

"You're really scaring me," he confessed, after she still didn't say anything for a very long moment.

"I just don't know how… I think… I think I may be pregnant… again."

Before he'd realised what he was doing, Ron wrenched his hands away from her. "Wh-what?"

"I've been feeling really unwell for the past week. At first, I put it down to a stomach virus, but then after a few days… well a stomach virus doesn't last for a week."

"You don't know that," Ron said almost automatically. "You're no Healer."

"Ron…."

"Have you… tested it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I wanted to tell you first. I thought we could do it together."

Ron swallowed. "So you don't know for sure, then?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but I've been pregnant twice before… I know what it feels like."

"But, we're always so careful. And that spell, it's meant to be one hundred percent accurate if done right. And we've been doing it right since day one."

Hermione nodded calmly. "I know, Ron. The spell didn't fail… I think maybe one time… we forgot."

"Oh."

"And I know I'm normally the one to do it, and I just didn't think, and, well, I guess we've learnt our lesson."

"Well, you don't know for sure," Ron said, picking up her hands again. "We can do the test, first. And then we can work out what we're going to do next, depending on what it says. Chances are, you mightn't be pregnant at all."

"Which will then leave the question of why I've been feeling sick all week," Hermione added.

Ron nodded. "Well, we'll deal with that when and if…."

"I'm scared."

"Me too. I thought we were done with kids."

"We planned Rose and Hugo so carefully, Ron, and for this… this to happen…. I don't know if we can do it."

"Of course we can. Anyway, let's take the test first before we say anything else."

Hermione nodded, removing her wand from her pocket. "Hope for black?" she said, and Ron smiled.

"Let's hope for black," he agreed, "But if it's white, then that'll be okay too."

Taking in a deep breath and counting to three, Hermione place her wand tip over her abdomen, reciting the words that were required.

They waited in silence for a few moments, waiting for the spell to work. Hermione's heart pounded against her chest, while Ron fidgeted with the old duvet on the bed.

"Anything?" he asked after two minutes of waiting.

Hermione shook her head. "No." But the words had barely left her mouth when a soft white glow emanated from her wand, encompassing her hand as well.

"We're so stupid!" she cried, wrenching it away from her. "We can't afford another baby. How'd I let this happen?"

"Hey, don't blame yourself," Ron said, removing the wand from her hand. "We're both at fault and… and I should have checked to make sure…."

Hermione shook her head, blinking away tears. "We say goodbye to one child, and that same day, we get another one."

"It's not the end of the world," Ron said. "What's happened has happened… not much we can do now."

"We can't afford another child, Ron. We struggle with two… three's just too much."

"Harry and Ginny manage it. So do Bill and Fleur. Listen, I know you're in shock, Hermione. We both are. But at the end of the day, it's happened. No one's to blame. It's not your fault and it's not mine, and… this is our baby."

Hermione swallowed, fighting back her tears and nodded. "I know. I'm an awful person."

"No, you're not."

"Then why aren't I happy like I was with Rose and Hugo? What kind of person does that make me?"

"Someone who's scared. But, Hermione, I know you, and you couldn't not love any child of yours. Just give it some time. It's going to take a while to get our heads around."

Blinking away tears, Hermione laughed dryly. "I've known for a week and I'm terrified. You only found out a few minutes ago, and you're as calm as anything."

"I'm terrified, too," Ron assured her. "Bloody scared. But I dunno… there's no point in making a big deal over it."

Hermione nodded, wiping away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. "Can we go out?" she said. "Just the two of us? Somewhere in Muggle London?"

"Sure," Ron said. "We can talk about it more there. I guess we'll have to tell the kids, and… and we just talked to Rosie about the whole where babies come from thing. She's not going to be happy."

Laughing terafully, Hermione leaned forward to brush her lips against her husband's. "Just when we thought in two year's time we'd be alone again."

Ron smiled, kissing her temple. "Ah well, doesn't matter. I kind of like the company of kids. And who knows, maybe this one will be the next Minister for Magic."

Hermione laughed. "Maybe," she agreed. "Oh, I wonder if it's a boy or a girl…."

"We can check…."

Hermione shook her head. "Not now," she said. "Let's just deal with the concept of another baby first. Then we can prepare for that."

Ron nodded. "Okay," he said. He kissed her again. "Get some rest."

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione laid back on the bed, closing her eyes. She felt Ron leave her side, but she wasn't very aware of it. She was asleep before she realised.

O

"Thanks for having him last night. I have no doubt he would have appreciated being away from us for the night." Hermione forced what she thought was a fairly genuine smile. To many, it probably would have passed, but to people who had known her most of her life, Harry and Ginny didn't miss a beat.

"No problem," Harry assured her. "As expected, they were no trouble at all."

Hermione smiled. "They never are," she said.

There was a silence then, and Ginny opened her mouth three or four times as if she wanted to say something, but didn't. It was Harry who finally found the courage to ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Hermione said instantly. "I mean… it should be." She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Hugo and Lily were out of earshot. "I'm… um… pregnant."

"WHAT?" Pushing her husband out of the way, Ginny threw her arms around Hermione's neck. "That's so wonderful!"

When Hermione didn't respond, she pulled away, looking worriedly at her friend. "It is, isn't it?" she said nervously.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, it is," she said. "Just… a shock, that's all."

"You'll be fine," Ginny said, grinning. "Oh, this is so exciting. You obviously only found out recently?"

Hermione nodded. "We confirmed it yesterday. I've suspected for a bit longer. I guess I didn't want it to be true." Hearing the words from her own mouth made her feel worse than when she had cried over it the day before. How could she be saying this? This was her child.

"Well, congratulations," Ginny said, hugging her again. "I don't need to remind you what wonderful parents you both are. I knew something was up yesterday, but I thought it was something more serious. It's good to know it's something good."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Yeah."

"Aw, Hermione, I know you didn't plan this, but hey, it's happened and it's exciting at the same time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm just being silly," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I love my children more than anything in this world. It's not going to be different this time round."

"Of course not," Ginny replied, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, congratulations." Harry hugged Hermione and Ron in turn.

"Alright, we really should go now," Ron said. "Thanks again for having Hugo for the night. Much appreciated." He turned around. "Hugo, come on."

Reluctantly, Hugo ended his conversation with his cousin and wandered over to his parents. "Why were you hugging each other?" he asked, eyeing is parents and aunt and uncle suspiciously. "What happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you at this very moment," Ron told him. "Grab your bag and go and put it in the car."

Not one to argue much with anything, Hugo did as his father asked and Lily followed him, picking up the conversation they'd stopped just moments earlier.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," Harry said to Ron.

Ron nodded.

"And I'll try and come and see both of you within the next week," Ginny added. She was always promising that, and only managed a visit once a month at the best despite being only a fireplace away.

"And drive safely," Harry reminded them as an afterthought.

"Is something bad happens, we've got our wands," Ron replied with a smirk.

"Yes, but with Hermione's condition now, you can't do everything you want," Ginny reminded him with a frown.

Ron rolled his eyes. "She's pregnant, not an invalid."

"See you next week," Hermione said before the siblings could get into a pointless argument. "I look forward to you coming."

Harry and Ginny followed them out the door to where their car was parked on the Muggle street Grimmauld Place fronted. Hugo and Lily were standing out the front, laughing over something one of them had said.

"I almost hate to break them up," Ginny said. "Now that their older siblings have gone off to school…."

"We'll organise plenty of sleepovers," Hermione assured her.

"Yeah, and Hugo's not going to be the youngest anymore, is he?" Ron added.

"No, of course not!" Ginny answered as if it were a revelation. "Oh, I bet he'll be excited!"

"Or more disgusted," Ron said.

"Ah, you've given him 'the talk'?" Harry said.

"No, but we gave it to Rosie before she went to Hogwarts, and she likes to terrify her brother, so I assume she's told him all the gory details."

Harry and Ginny both laughed. "Yes, we only needed to talk to James, and now all our kids know," Harry said.

After that, Ron unlocked the car and Hugo climbed in, followed by Hermione. Once the door was shut and he was certain Hermione and Hugo couldn't hear anything, he turned back to his sister and brother-in-law. "Thanks for being so positive about it," he told them. "It's the happiest I've seen her about the whole situation, and you saw how unhappy she was, so that's saying something."

"Just give her time, mate," Harry said. "After all, it's Hermione. She likes everything to be perfectly planned out. She's a wonderful mother – we all know that. She'll be fine."

Ron nodded, not needing to verbally thank them again.

"And I will try and see her more often," Ginny assured him. "But," and she grinned mischievously, "it'll be a lesson to you both to try and keep your hands off each other in the future." She nudged Ron in the ribs, who scowled.

"See you," Harry said.

When Ron got into the driver's side of the car, Hermione smiled at him, definitely looking brighter than she had moments ago.

So, they'd been handed a fate neither of them had anticipated. But, they'd been through so much in their lives already that having a baby wasn't something to worry about. They'd done it twice before.

As Ron started the car and pulled away from the curb, there was only one thing on both of their minds. The next step was telling Rose and Hugo.

* * *

_**This little plot bunny has been in my head for some time now. I debated making it a one-shot, but I decided that I could do so much more with a multi-chapter fic, so here it is. Chapter 1. It's going to be fluffy... but more family fluff than romance fluff (though there will be some in there). I hope you enjoy this story, and I'd love to hear your thoughts and follow it all the way to the end. **_

_**Thanks to Paula for beta-ing for me too. **_

_**And, if anyone is interested in joining a fanfiction competition please PM me, and I'll give you the details.**_

_**Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_Rose's young, innocent face stared wide-eyed at her parents as they both watched her intently. Perhaps from her point of view, it looked like she was in trouble, but all they really wanted was to make sure she understood. She was only two. There was only so much they could say to her._

_"So, Rosie, we have some news for you," Hermione began slowly. "It's good news, we promise."_

_Rose's expression didn't change; she continued to watch them as any two-year-old would._

_"Um… well…." Hermione turned to Ron, her daughter's lack of response deterring her from how she was going to go about telling her._

_Ron cleared his throat and leaned closer to Rose. "Rosie, Mummy's going to have a baby."_

_Rose's only reaction was to look from Ron to Hermione._

_Hermione smiled, nodding. "Is that exciting, sweetheart?" she asked. "A new brother or sister?"_

_"Yes," Rose answered weakly, obviously only saying that because it was what was expected of her – and perhaps because it was one of the few words in her ever-growing vocabulary._

_"You'll have someone to play with, and you'll be a big sister," Ron said, "Just like James is to Albus… except he's a big brother."_

_At that, Rose grinned. Ron always had had a way with words with their daughter – something Hermione could never manage no matter how hard she tried. _

_"Big!" she said, and she spread her arms as if to make her point._

_"Yes, that's right, darling," Hermione said, "Big sister. It's exciting, isn't it?"_

_Rose smiled. "Baby."_

_"There'll be a baby in the house soon, Rosie," Ron said, nodding. "And I'm sure you'll take kindly to not being the centre of attention anymore."_

O

"Ron, we can't wait for Rose to get home for Christmas!" Hermione said. "It'll be way too obvious then, and there's no way we'll be able to keep it from anyone. Hugo's nine, not nine months. He'll work it out."

"I refuse to tell her something like this over a letter," Ron argued back.

"I don't like it either, but we don't really have a choice, do we? She has the right to know before anyone else, so our only option is to write to her. If we told Hugo now and waited for her to come home… well you know what he's like at keeping secrets."

Ron sunk into the couch nearest the fireplace, sighing in defeat. "It was so much easier last time round," he complained. "Telling Rose about Hugo, telling everyone else. Rose barely understood last time. I think I prefer that. Now they're all going to know what we do behind closed doors."

Highly amused that this statement was coming from Ron, Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when do you care about that?" she questioned.

"Well, before, we could tell them we were _trying_ to have a baby. Now, if they ask, what are we supposed to tell them?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered flatly. "It's none of their business."

"But they're going to want to know…."

"Ron, listen…." Hermione shooed Ron over on the couch and looked him square in the eye. "I think to anyone who knows us well, it's going to be fairly obvious that this wasn't on the cards for us. I mean, there's a nine year age gap – almost ten. Not many people plan that. Secondly, it really is no one's business, Ron. It's our life, not theirs, and at least we have each other through this. Many people don't."

"Hm."

"We have to tell Rose and Hugo," Hermione said calmly. "We'd both prefer it if they were both here when we did, but there's nothing about this situation that's ideal right now. We're hardly prepared for this baby as it is, but over the last week since we found out, I've kind of realised we just need to accept what is."

Ron gave her a half smile. "You've changed your tune," he said.

Hermione shrugged. "Sometimes it's hard to ignore it when you've got something growing inside of you," she confessed. "And, how are we supposed to tell our kids to be okay with it when we're not?"

"So, it's just an act, then? You still don't want this baby?"

"Ron… I never said I didn't _want_ this baby. It's just really bad timing, and… we're not prepared. And, it's not an act. I am okay with it. Well… I will be in time." She looked at her hands and it was hard to miss the guilt she felt at what she was saying. It was almost the complete opposite of how she'd felt about her other two children and it was gnawing away at her. She had not yet come to love this child – not like she had the other two – and she hated herself for it. All she could think about was how they really didn't need this in their lives right now.

Ron watched her for a moment, and then said, "Well, there are other options."

"Other options? Ron, no… no… that's not an option."

"Then you're going to have to accept it, Hermione. And the sooner the better. I hate watching you tear yourself up like this."

Hermione nodded. "I know," she said weakly. "I'm an awful person."

Shaking his head, Ron moved closer to her, drawing her to him. "I can't begin to imagine what it's like for you," he said. "How you must feel in all of this. You're not an awful person – stop saying that."

Resting her head against her husband's shoulder, Hermione sniffed. "Then why can't I love this baby?" she said.

"You can… you do," Ron assured her. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be so worried about not being prepared for it. You want what's best for your child – we both do. You're worried that you can't provide that."

There was a peaceful silence after that as Hermione thought about what he said. Ron began to subconsciously run his hand up and down her arm in a gesture of comfort, losing himself to his own thoughts, when she laughed.

"You sometimes know me better than I do," she said.

"No, I don't. I just know because that's how I feel, too. It's scary not knowing what to expect, of course it is. There's nothing wrong with feeling scared."

Tilting her head slightly, Hermione pressed her lips to his cheek. "Should we tell Hugo tonight and write to Rosie tomorrow?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "That sounds good," he said. "I'm just wondering how they'll both take it – especially now that they know of the act required to make a baby."

Hermione laughed. "They'll be okay," she promised him. "Probably better than us, anyway."

O

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, Hu."

"Then why do you want to talk to me? Is it something bad? Did somebody die? Is Rosie okay?"

"Hugo, everything's fine." Hermione gave her son a reassuring smile as she settled into the couch she and Ron had been on thirty minutes prior. "We just need to talk to you about something important, that's all."

"Okay… but what about Rosie?"

Hermione hesitated, then said, "Circumstances have led us to realise that the only way Rose can be informed is through a letter. We wish it was different, but by the time she comes home for Christmas… it'll be too late." She regretted her choice of words instantly, as fear emanated from Hugo as he waited for her to continue.

"We're all fine," she assured him. "I promise. It's just… things are going to be different around here in the coming… years."

"Why?"

"Well, sweetheart, last week, after we took Rose to King's Cross, your father and I discovered that I was… pregnant."

"What?"

"Having a baby," Ron offered unhelpfully.

"I know what it means," Hugo said, "But… why?"

For a moment, Hermione considered lying, telling him they'd planned this, but her children deserved better than that. They deserved to hear the truth. "Why… well, Hu, we didn't really plan for this to happen. We weren't expecting this news, but it's happened, and before we tell anyone else, you and Rosie should know you're getting a brother or sister."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you okay?" Hermione continued, not liking his lack of response one bit. Two-year-old Rose was understandable, but Hugo was almost ten. He was capable of comprehending this news more so than Rose had been. "It's okay to be upset, you know. I was a little bit to begin with."

Hugo shook his head. "I'm not upset," he said. "But before she went away, Rosie told me that you had… to…." He shook his head.

"We're sorry, Hu," Hermione said.

"But I've always wanted a younger brother or sister," Hugo told them.

"We know you have."

"We just never planned on giving you one."

Hermione shook her head at her husband. He really wasn't helping – but it was only because he felt very uncomfortable in a situation like this. He always had.

"So, you're okay with it, then?" Hermione said, slightly relieved. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but it hadn't been that calm reaction.

Hugo always had been the quiet one, though.

Hugo shrugged. "I guess," he said. "When will the baby be born?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but then stopped herself. She actually didn't have an answer to that question. In all the panicking and the crying and the hating herself, she hadn't actually stopped to do the calculations.

She couldn't have been more than about six weeks, though. Maybe less. She wasn't sure.

"Um, next year some time," she eventually said. "We'll have to see a Healer for them to be able to tell us exactly, but it'll be next year."

"Okay."

"Is there anything you want to ask us?"

Hugo shook his head. "No. I don't need to know anything," he said. "Can I go now?"

Hermione nodded and watched as her son went back to playing in the corner of the room.

"Well, that went well," Ron said.

"He's the easy one, Ron," Hermione said. "He'll be okay. It's Rosie who mightn't like the news as much."

Ron shrugged. "That's tomorrow," he said. "For now… I have to be at work in half an hour." He groaned, almost having forgotten about the downside of the day. But, with another baby on the way, he supposed he had no choice. That would be another wand to buy, more books, more robes, more food, more everything. He might as well get a head start.

"That means you have twenty-five minutes to stay with me," Hermione replied, curling up against him on the couch. "Please stay."

"Hm, you say that as if I have better things to be doing," Ron answered.

"Do you?"

"What's better than spending time with you?"

"You want something… what do you want?"

Ron laughed. "You never believe me when I say that," he said. "I want to spend time with you. I'd stay here longer if I could, but if we want to feed our kids, I've got to work."

Hermione shuffled up even closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around his body, resting her head on his chest. "Twenty-five minutes is good," she said. "Let's not waste it."

O

_Dear Rosie,_

_I hope things are well. I hope you're still enjoying your classes, and you're keeping up with all the work. I know it can be quite a shock when you first start, but you'll get used to it. Professor Longbottom has already owled us and said he's quite impressed by you. _

_I hope you're making plenty of friends, too, and your cousins aren't giving you a hard time. But, I doubt that; I know how you all look out for each other._

_Anyway, I know we only wrote a few days ago, but there's something your father and I really need to tell you. We regret we can't tell you face-to-face, but it's something you need to hear from us right now._

_Do you remember that time your dad and I sat you down to tell you that you were getting a baby brother or sister? You mightn't – you had just turned two when we told you. Well, sweetheart, shortly after you boarded the train, we discovered that you were again going to have another brother or sister – _

"It's like you're bloody writing to the Minister himself," Ron accused, peering over Hermione's shoulder as she fought for the right words to explain everything to her daughter. "She's our daughter. It doesn't have to be so formal."

"You write it then," Hermione said irritably, getting up from her chair and snatching the parchment with her.

"It's not that hard. _Hey, Rosie. Guess what, we're having a baby_. The end."

"Do you know your daughter at all? Something like that might be fine with Hugo, but she's going to want to know more. And we should give it to her."

"Well, she already knows how babies are made."

"I don't mean that, Ron. I just mean… the changes that will happen to us… to her… because of it. Things will change, Ron. We need to accept that sooner or later." Hermione looked down at the parchment in her hands, realising there was some truth to Ron's words. It did sound overly formal, and perhaps Ron should write it – he'd know what to say to her. "Do you want to write it?" she asked.

He took the parchment from her. "What do I say?"

"The truth," Hermione answered. "We'll write it together then?"

Ron nodded, and sat down in the chair Hermione had just been in. Hermione sat on the arm, and the moment she did, Ron jumped to his feet.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're pregnant, you shouldn't be sitting there," he said.

She looked at him in amusement. "I'll survive," she promised him. "Anyway, you're the scribe."

Ron seemed to debate with himself what to do, but eventually seemed to relent. He took out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote the words _Dear Rosie_ at the top.

_How's school going? It's been great hearing from you and about all your classes. I can imagine you're having the time of your life with all the work they give (first year isn't too bad, actually. Wait until OWL year)._

_Anyway, we know it's your turn to reply and we promise we're not checking up on you, but there's really something we have to tell you, and it can't wait for when you're home. Do you remember that talk your mother and I gave you before you left? Well, what we didn't know was that as we were giving you that talk, you actually had a new baby brother or sister._

_You're only the second to know (we've already told Hugo) about this, as it's only new. I know it's probably a shock to you – it was a surprise to us, too – but at the end of the day, what's happened has happened, and we're having another baby._

_Please don't be angry, Rosie. It's a good thing this is happening. He or she will be as wonderful as you and Hugo are, I'm sure of it._

_Anyway, reply to this as soon as you get it so we know that you know. That way, we can start telling other people as well. _

_We hope you're well, and we miss you._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad._

"You do miss her, Ron," Hermione said as he complained about the last part of the letter she made him write.

"Yeah, but I don't write that kind of thing."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it from you for once."

Ron didn't say anything, but folded up the letter nonetheless. "Should we send it now?" he asked. "It won't arrive until late tonight."

Hermione nodded. "Send it now, Ron. The sooner she knows, the better. I want her to know before anyone else."

Ron nodded. "She'll be okay with it, won't she?" he said.

Hermione returned the nod. "I know she will," she said. "She'll be delighted. She's always said it's not fair James and Victoire get two younger siblings and she only gets one."

"We always told her that was too bad, though."

Hermione put her arm around Ron's back, drawing him towards her. "Yeah, we did," she said. "You know what? Right now is the first time I've felt genuinely happy about what's happened."

"Really?"

"Yep. I just thought of Rosie's face when she'd get the letter, and how happy she'd be about the news. It made me feel happy." He pressed her lips into Ron's hair.

"You know what another good thought is?"

"What?"

"Rose and Hugo we'll be old enough to care for this baby themselves. We can make them babysit while we go out and do things without kids."

"Hugo is only nine and Rosie is at school," Hermione reminded him. "But maybe in a few years."

"Are you free tonight, then? Hugo can be baby_sat_. I'm sure he'd be happy to spend the time with Lily, and I get you all to myself."

"And Harry and Ginny get a bonus child," Hermione replied. "Maybe my parents or your parents can look after him instead."

"If I was Hugo, I'd prefer someone to play with who's younger than seventy."

"You ask them," Hermione said in resignation. "If they say no, or, have other plans, then I'm sure Mum and Dad wouldn't mind… which reminds me… we need to tell them."

"We need to tell everyone," Ron answered.

"I'll send the letter, you go to Grimmauld Place, and then we'll go somewhere nice tonight because we really don't spend enough time together anymore."

Ron nodded and got up from the chair, kissing her as he did so. "Maybe we should do this every week," he said. "That'd be nice."

"Mmm, maybe just take one week as it comes." Hermione smiled up at him. "Go now before they make other plans." She waited until Ron had Disapparated from the room and then made her way to the kitchen where the family owl had his head tucked under his wing, fast asleep.

"Danger," she said, unable to keep the sigh from her voice at the name the creature had been given. It was Hugo's choice seeing as Rose would be the first one to receive her own owl.

The owl ignored her so she prodded it with the tip of the letter and he looked at her unapprovingly. "Can you deliver this to Rosie, please? It's urgent."

Looking far from impressed for being disturbed, the owl stuck out his leg and Hermione attached it. Once it was securely on, it took flight, and she barely had time to thank him before it took off out the open window.

Moments later, Ron returned.

"Bad news – it's Ginny and Harry's anniversary next week, so they're celebrating tonight instead. They were actually going to ask if we could mind Lily, but it's all been sorted. Mum and Dad are taking both of them."

"Are you sure they're fine with that?" Hermione asked, and Ron nodded.

"Yep, perfectly. They love having their grandkids there, so they were delighted to be asked." He leaned forward and kissed her. "We have the whole night to ourselves."

"Now, that sounds very enticing," Hermione replied with a smile. "Where should we go?"

"Leave it to me," Ron told her. "I'm sure I can manage something at such late notice."

"I'm sure you can, too." Hermione squeezed his hand. "Will it be somewhere more interesting than just a restaurant?"

Ron nodded. "If that's what you want. Oh, and on one condition?"

Hermione waited, not responding.

"No baby talk unless it's positive, alright?"

Hermione nodded. "I can agree to that," she said, and she returned his kiss. "I can't wait for tonight!"

* * *

_**Here is chapter 2. Thanks to Paula for beta-ing it for me. Also, if you're wondering, it was intentional for Ron to tell Rose she was the second person to find out even though they've technically told Harry and Ginny. Telling them was kind of off the record. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and your reviews would be much appreciated :)**_


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

* * *

_"Mummy! Mummy!"_

_"She's just sleep talking."_

_"Ron…."_

_"What? She does it every bloody night. It's like she knows. How does she expect us to give her a brother or sister when she interrupts every time we try? I swear we never had this problem when we weren't trying."_

_"Can you go and see what she wants, please?"_

_"She's calling you."_

_"Please, Ron."_

_Looking far from pleased at being made to leave Hermione, Ron heaved himself from the bed. "Hopefully this time will be the last time she wakes up and then we can actually get down to business."_

_Hermione laughed. "You make it sound so romantic," she said. "Just go and see her. Sing to her if you have to."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Ron answered, exiting the bedroom, and Hermione laid her head back against the pillow, sighing. Ron did have a point. Rose only seemed to wake up when they usually weren't in a state to be getting up to her. At least this time she'd distracted them early on._

_For a while, there was silence, and Hermione hoped that her daughter had finally settled; but just as that thought entered her mind, there was a scream, footsteps, and a toddler diving onto the bed beside her._

_"Mummy, Mummy!"_

_Ron appeared a moment latter, looking rather flustered. "Rosie, come back here. You have to sleep in _your_ bed."_

_Rose's only response was to snuggle into Hermione. _

_"What's the matter, Rosie?" Hermione questioned, putting her arm across her daughter's shoulders to bring her closer toward her._

_"Your bed," she said._

_Hermione looked to Ron, and he shook his head, almost pleading her to not give in. But he didn't have her pressed against him in a very warm, affectionate hug. _

_"Pease?"_

_"Just for tonight, okay?" Hermione said. "Just this once?"_

_Rose nodded and Hermione pulled the covers over her, knowing full well that by this time tomorrow, Rose would forget about that condition, and beg to sleep in their bed again._

_Ron seemed to realise the same thing, because he climbed back into bed, mumbling something that sounded a lot like hoping she was happy with one child. _

_"You have to sleep, Rosie, okay?" Hermione continued. "No making noise, or you'll have to go back to your own bed."_

_"'tay," Rose replied. _

_Hermione looked to Ron. "Tomorrow," she promised him. _

_Ron shrugged. "It'll only happen if we knock her out," he said. "I think we've just got to accept that."_

O

It was such a beautiful night for it to be just the two of them, and Ron's choice of location just added to that. He'd chosen a spot that was very special to them for many reasons over the years, and it warmed Hermione to know that he still thought of it.

It was the place that he had planned to propose to her – but hadn't; it was the place they had considered building a house – but decided against it in the end; and it was the place they liked to take Rose and Hugo on occasion to play.

It was a lake in Scotland that was only accessible via Apparition, and it was their special spot.

"Normally I'd bring wine, but seeing as you're pregnant, that's probably not the best idea." Ron waved his wand, and a picnic blanket, two wine glasses, and a basket of food appeared. "So, we'll have to do with the fake stuff."

Hermione smiled, nodding. "That's fine by me," she said, and she sat herself down on the rug. "It's so strange to think that in a few short months everything will go back to how they were nine years ago."

"Hey," Ron said, joining her, "you promised."

"It's not negative talk," Hermione assured him. "Nine years ago was not a bad time. It was a wonderful time."

"Yeah, two screaming kids."

Hermione looked through the picnic basket, seeing what Ron had chosen. All of her favourites. "Sometimes I forget how well you know me," she said.

"Hm. Don't get used to it. This will probably be the only time in the next ten years we get to do this."

"Now who's talking negatively?"

"I'm not, I'm just stating facts. Our children are very demanding."

"And you're not?"

Ron glared at her, and then snatched the basket from her hands, unpacking everything that she already hadn't taken out.

"At least we know who they get it from."

"You're not funny."

"I'm just stating facts."

"Well, let's not get into that now," Ron said. "Do you think Rosie would have gotten our letter yet? I still wish we could have told her face-to-face like we did with Hugo."

"I know. But she'll be okay," Hermione promised him. "She'll be understanding."

"It just doesn't seem fair."

"I don't think she'll see her being at Hogwarts and her brother not as unfair," Hermione said. "Now, come on, I'm really hungry, so if you don't start eating, I'll eat it for you." She snatched the plate Ron had just filled from him and smiled. "Thanks for doing this."

Ron waved her away. "It's nothing," he assured her. "Believe it or not, I like being alone with you. Sometimes I wish it was all the time."

"Hm. Really?"

"Well… for a second or so. Then I remember that we've got it pretty good anyway, so I'm not going to complain too much."

"Mm, yeah, we do." Hermione moved closer to her husband, and he put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Eat, before it goes cold," he then said. "The spell doesn't last forever."

As they had both hoped for, the evening was calm, peaceful, and very enjoyable. They had visited the lake four times prior to this, but both agreed that they should make an effort for once or twice a year. After all, the two times they had taken Rose and Hugo there, they had loved it, making them regret not choosing to live there. The final decision had come down to Hermione's parents, realising that they wouldn't have had a way of visiting if they chose a place only available via Apparition.

"Hey, you know what I just realised?" Ron said after a long while of silence. "Hugo's staying the night at Harry's, meaning we don't have to go home."

"Ron, it's freezing here," Hermione replied. "Well, without the warming charm – and it won't last while we're sleeping."

"Er, you're right. Sorry, I forgot." He wrapped his arms around her body in the attempt to keep her warm. "A few more minutes, though?"

"Of course."

"Just let me know when you want to go, though."

"Yes, Ron." Hermione spun around in his arms and faced him. "Two more minutes," she said, and she kissed him. "Or maybe more."

"Or maybe none." As Hermione went to kiss him again, Ron pulled his head away. "Even when she's not here, her timing is impeccable," he said, and he moved completely away from her to take a letter from their owl that had just landed on the rug with a letter in his beak. "That was a quick reply."

"What does she say?" Hermione questioned nervously, sitting back on her heels and waiting for Ron to open the letter. "Is she happy?"

"Give me a moment…." He scanned the letter, and then shrugged. "Rosie is thrilled," he said. "Look." He passed her the letter and after reading it, Hermione smiled.

"That makes me feel better," she said. "And I'm so glad she replied quickly."

"But… we should probably tell everyone soon now," Ron added. "I mean, Rosie's not going to keep it a secret, I don't think, and I think everyone would prefer to hear it from us than from their children second hand."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. In the next few days we'll tell them all. But for now…." She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, "… it's just us."

O

"Hermione, you're not going to work. You can barely move your arm let alone walk. You're staying here."

"Ron, I'm fine. Possibly food poisoning from last night. I've got to go in."

"My cooking is not that bad," Ron replied irritably. "Are you forgetting that you're pregnant and that could be the reason you've thrown up three times in the space of ten minutes?"

"It's not that," Hermione answered defiantly. "I didn't get it with the other two… not like this. It must be the food."

"I feel fine, though," Ron said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and once again prevented Hermione from getting up. He never realised how hard it would be making her stay in bed when she was sick. She'd never really been this unwell before, so he hadn't been forced to make her rest.

"I've got to go to work, though. They need me."

"They'll survive a day without you, Hermione. If you could see yourself right now, you would be telling you to stay in bed, too."

Seeming to realise she had no choice, Hermione collapsed onto the pillows, sighing. "Why this time?" she asked weakly.

"I dunno. Everything about this time round is different, isn't it?"

"I'm being punished."

"For what?"

"For not wanting this baby. That's why. It's my punishment for not wanting it."

If he hadn't realised how serious she was, Ron would have laughed at such a ridiculous idea – something that Hermione (if she were thinking straight) would never, ever say. But it was also an eye-opener for him; he hadn't realised just how much guilt she was feeling about the whole situation.

"It's not," he assured her, and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Stay in bed, okay. I'll go and get Hugo before I go to work… actually, I'll see if Ginny can look after him again. Stay in bed, and tonight we'll go to the hospital and see if there's a potion or something that will help. Just stay in bed… please."

Hermione shook her head, determined to not give in, but it seemed her body won the battle, and she sighed.

"On second thoughts, maybe I'll stay here, too. You really don't look well."

"No… go, Ron. I'm okay."

That was a complete lie, and Ron knew it.

"I'll go and see Ginny, and then I'll come straight back, alright? Please listen to me for once. If not for your sake, but for the baby's?"

Hermione nodded, and Ron made for the door, but was stopped when Hugo's head appeared in the hall, shortly followed by Harry's.

"Hey, I thought I'd save you the trouble of picking him up and then taking him home again. We can just leave from here," Harry said as Hugo disappeared into his bedroom.

"Er, thanks, mate, but do you think Ginny could look after him again? Hermione's not well."

A look of concern flashed across Harry's face. "Everything okay?"

Ron nodded, and then pointed to where Hermione was laying with her hand over her face. Her skin was very pale compared to normal and had a hint of green to it. "Morning sickness, I think," he explained. "She's determined to still go to work, though."

"Ginny would love to help, but she's unfortunately working today as well," Harry said, eyeing Hermione with concern. "Maybe try your mum."

"Get Mum," Hermione's voice came from the bed, and she turned her eyes onto her husband.

"Er… what?"

"My mum. Get my mum," she said.

"Your parents live six hours away, though," Ron replied.

"Not if they Floo here."

Ron went to remind her that her parents were against any form of transport to their house other than a car, but stopped himself at the last minute. It seemed that she'd finally relented to the fact that she couldn't work, and if bringing her mum here was the only way to get her to stay, then he wasn't going to argue with her.

"I'll be a few minutes," he said to Harry; then a little quieter, added, "Maybe a few more. They're not really fans of magical transportation."

Harry nodded, and with one last look at Hermione, Ron Disapparated from where he was, landing in the living room of his in-laws moments later. He'd been hoping that they would be having breakfast in the kitchen, or still in bed, but Hermione's mother just _had_ to be walking across the small area when he arrived.

From the look on her face, it was obvious that having her son-in-law magically appear in her living room was not something she had expected.

"Ron! Oh, you frightened me. You know –"

"I know. I'm sorry. But it's important. It's Hermione."

"Is she okay?" The same look of concern Harry had had was now on her mother's face – but a lot worse.

"Yes… we think it's food poisoning," he lied. "But she's sick, and she still thinks she's okay to work, when she's not. And Hugo's there, too… she wanted you."

"Me? I would have thought your parents would be closer… you know… they can appear… that way, too!" She waved a hand at Ron as if that explained everything.

"If you come with me –"

"Oh, no. Hermione knows that that… doesn't work."

"It will if you come with me. Please? She asked for you."

Like Ron had hoped, that seemed to win her over, and she reluctantly agreed. She left a note for Hermione's father (who'd left to visit an old friend) and then took Ron's arm as he instructed.

It was a lot more difficult Apparating with someone non-magical than it even was with Rose or Hugo. When he landed back in his bedroom, his mother-in-law let go, swaying on the spot. She, too, looked green, and Ron was worried she would be needing to use the bathroom, too.

"And you both use that method frequently?" she asked.

"I asked Ron to Floo you here," Hermione said weakly. "But it's better when you're the one doing it," she then added with a faint smile.

She was sitting up in bed now – Harry at the end – but she didn't look any better than she had a few moments ago. In fact, she looked even worse if that were at all possible.

"Hermione, you really don't look good at all," her mother said, seating herself on the bed and running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Ron said you wanted to go to work still."

"I could have."

"See what I mean? Are you alright to look after Hugo, too? You know what he's like. He's not any trouble."

"Of course, dear. You go, we'll be fine here."

Ron nodded, and Harry got to his feet.

"All sorted?" he asked.

"Yep." Ron moved to the other side of the bed and gave Hermione a quick kiss goodbye. "We'll go to the hospital tonight," he promised.

Hermione smiled at him and then beckoned for he and Harry to both leave, lest they be late. After Ron had reluctantly left, she turned to her mother and smiled at her, too. "It's good to see you again," she said.

"You too, dear. Though, I wish it were on better circumstances. What did you eat last night?"

Hermione laughed. "Is that what Ron told you?"

Her mother nodded. "It's not the reason? Is everything okay?"

Looking down at her sweaty hands and her currently flat stomach, Hermione shook her head. "I'm pregnant," she said.

"Pregnant?" For a split second, Hermione felt her mother's hold loosen on her – probably from the shock of the news – but returned it a moment later. At least she wasn't the one finding out she was pregnant. She was just hearing the news that she was getting a third grandchild.

"Ron doesn't know yet, does he?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he knows. He probably just realised I should be the one to tell you."

"How long have you known, Hermione?"

"About nine days."

"Oh, so not long at all." Her mother hesitated. "Forgive me if I'm intruding, but was it… planned? You told me when you were trying for Rose and Hugo, that's all."

Hermione contemplated what to tell her mother – whether to lie or not – but eventually settled with a simple no. "We didn't mean for it to happen. It was a complete accident. When I first found out, I didn't even know if it was what I wanted… I still don't. We were happy with two – we only wanted two. But we have to… deal with it, don't we?" She cringed at her own words. "It sounds so awful, but that's what it feels like at the moment: something we have to deal with or accept. And now it seems like it's not going to be easy, either." She angrily picked at a thread on the duvet. Once upon a time ago she had thought herself a good person. What had happened?

For a while, her mother said nothing. They just sat there for a long time in the silence of the bedroom. Hermione could feel tears welling up in her eyes again, but she was determined not to cry. She had had such a nice time with Ron the night before, and then she'd woken up feeling like she could have been hit by the Knight Bus, and her mood had slowly changed once more.

"How does Ron feel about it?" her mother finally questioned after some time.

Hermione shrugged. "He kind of had to be the strong one," she laughed dryly. "He's okay. Better than me, anyway."

"You're a good mother, Hermione. You've raised two wonderful children, and you've done it magnificently. Why do you doubt yourself now?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't doubt myself, I just doubt the way I feel. And I hate myself for it, because there's no part of me that is happy that we're having another baby. I want to be happy like I was with Rose and Hugo, but I just can't find it in me. But at the same time, I have to stay strong for my other children."

"They'll be alright."

"How do we raise another child now?"

"I'm probably not the best person to ask, dear. Now, I'm going to say hello to Hugo and try and coax him out of his bedroom. Do you want anything? Have you had breakfast yet?"

Hermione shook her head to both questions.

"Do you feel any better?"

"I don't feel like I'm going to throw up on you right now, if that's what you mean," she responded. "But I don't feel like eating."

"You should eat something, Hermione. It'll be good for you."

"Maybe in a little while?

"I'll bring you up something like toast, or something else that's plain. It'll help, trust me."

"Thanks." Hermione gave her mother a grateful smile.

"Anytime, dear. Though, may I have just one request? When I go home, I think I may catch the train."

Hermione smiled. "I'll get Ron to Floo you home," she said. "It's a lot nicer than Apparition."

"Is that the chimney one?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I'll catch the bus."

Hermione laughed. "You may as well stay the night, then, and leave in the morning."

Her mother contemplated this, and then said, "Very well, I'll think about it. Okay, get some rest, and I'll check on you in an hour."

Hermione nodded and smiled again. "Thanks again, Mum. I really appreciate it."

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter took so long. Busy life... ugh. But here it is. Your thoughts would be much appreciated :)**_


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

_"So, it's definitely a boy then?"_

_Ginny nodded, rubbing her hand over her growing belly. She smiled. "Yeah, Harry's delighted, but I'm sure he would have been happy with a girl, too."_

_Hermione agreed. "I'm sure, too. That's really exciting."_

_A silence befell them after that as they both sat in a small café in Diagon Alley, mugs of coffee in front of them. Hermione suddenly became very interested in the patterns on the mug, and it didn't take Ginny long to work it out._

_"Hermione, it will happen for you and Ron eventually. I know it will."_

_Hermione shrugged. "It's almost been a year. It took you and Harry… a few months."_

_Ginny shrugged. "Sometimes it takes longer for some people. It's nothing to worry about. And, if you are worried, maybe see a Healer. I'm sure they'll be able to suggest some things."_

_Hermione shook her head. "They'll just tell us to be patient. I don't know, I've just got a bad feeling. It took a very long time to convince Ron in the first place, and now… now it's not happening when we both want it."_

_Ginny leaned forward, placing her hand over Hermione's. "It will happen for you," she said fiercely, looking her square in the eye. "I just know it will."_

O

Hermione closed the book with a snap, sighing loudly. Ron, who was trying to get to sleep, rolled over to look at her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Hermione tossed the book away from her, looking at it as if it had just called her something very unpleasant. "It's useless," she said. "We're never going to find a name we like. I've searched through at least ten books, and they're all just the same, and I hate them all. The baby's going to be nameless."

Ron fought back a grin. Sometimes – even in situations like these – she was funny when she was flustered. "We still have plenty of time," he said.

"Five months, Ron! That's not plenty of time. We haven't prepared anything. By this time with Rose and Hugo, we had everything. We knew the sex of the baby, we had their rooms set up and everything. We don't _have_ a room for this baby. And we don't have a name, and we don't have anything."

Realising he probably wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon, Ron sat up in the bed, watching her. "Okay, so maybe we should start somewhere, then?" he suggested.

"Where?" Hermione demanded, grabbing the book again to place it beside the bed. "Where do you suppose we start?"

Ignoring her sudden bad temper, Ron shrugged. "Maybe the simplest place – finding out whether we're having a boy or a girl. Maybe that might help us choose a name, too."

Hermione didn't say anything, but instead chose to look at her hands.

"What?" Ron wanted to know. "You don't want to know?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's not that I don't want to know, it's just that… it will make it real."

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off. "Well, more real than it already is, and that terrifies me."

Without saying anything, Ron leaned across her to take her wand off the table beside her. He placed it in her hand. "It's just a simple spell," he said. "You know how to do it."

Hermione accepted the wand, breathing heavily as she did so. "To think that twelve years ago, we were worried we weren't even going to be able to have one baby, and now we don't know what to do with an extra."

Ron waited for her, and realising he wasn't going to be distracted for once, she cast the spell. The other two times she'd cast it, she'd been overcome with nerves and anticipation. But this time there was also dread mixed in with those emotions. At least before, she'd been able to ignore the fact that she was having a baby. But once she found out the baby's gender, there was no more referring to her child as 'the baby'. No, it would be her daughter or her son.

It didn't take long for her wand to glow. Just like the pregnancy charm, a colour would tell her one way or another. Pink for a girl, and blue for a boy. She'd seen both colours before, and she had no idea what to expect this time. She hadn't thought much about it, if she was being honest with herself.

But as she held her wand in place, it and her hand soon became encased in a pale pink glow. The wand dropped from her hands only a few seconds afterwards, and she looked to Ron, feeling slightly shocked by what had just happened.

Ron seemed to notice her bewilderment, and he smirked. "Were you expecting a boy?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "I… I didn't know what I was expecting," she confessed. "I just… a girl?"

Ron nodded, smiling. "Yeah, a girl. Another girl. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a lot to process. We have a daughter…." She looked to the book beside the bed again. "At least that narrows it down a bit," she said, laughing dryly. Ron put his arm across her shoulders, drawing her close.

"And maybe soon we should go and see a Healer to make sure everything is okay."

Hermione nodded. She had put that off for so long, too, and she knew that wasn't right. She needed to see someone so they could do the routine checks of someone who was four months pregnant. The guilt had already well and truly sunk in about not doing anything at twelve weeks. She knew it wasn't fair to leave it any longer. It was so unlike her to be so careless.

"Maybe not a Healer, though," she said. "I think it's time I showed you how the Muggles do it."

Ron didn't seem overly enthused by the idea, but he seemed to know not to argue with her either. It was one thing she seemed to be partially excited about, and he knew that she wasn't going to do anything to put her baby in danger.

"Alright," he agreed. "Tomorrow?"

"We may have to wait a week or so before we can make an appointment, but –" She looked at him, appearing amused, "– I can't believe you just agreed to that."

Ron shrugged. "I trust you," he said. "You always make the right decisions."

She smiled and went to kiss his cheek, but pulled away suddenly, worrying Ron slightly. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just…." She placed her hand over the small bump that had been slowly growing over the past weeks.

"Is everything okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah… I just felt the baby move."

"Really?" Ron placed his hand over her, too, frowning. "I don't feel anything."

"It was really faint, but I felt it. I'm positive." She smiled again, and this time it was a genuine smile.

"See, she'll be perfectly fine," Ron replied, grinning. "I told you."

"You never said a word."

"I don't think I had to." He glanced to the book that Hermione had been reading just moments ago. "I can have a look in the morning," he said. "That way, we can both choose."

Hermione agreed, settling down into the bed, Ron beside her. "None of your stupid names, though."

"They're not stupid. They're original."

"Even for the wizarding world, they're ridiculous," Hermione responded. "We should choose a name that matches Rose and Hugo's."

"Rock."

"Ron!"

"What? It's four letters and it starts with R."

Hermione sighed. "Just have a look at the book," she said. "Then we'll go from there."

O

They managed to get an appointment at the nearby hospital two days later. It had been a cancellation from another patient and Hermione had jumped at the chance to take Ron for an ultrasound. They'd visited Healers at St. Mungo's for Rose and Hugo, but that had been at Ron's insistence that he didn't want anything to go wrong when they didn't understand it at the best of times. This time, however, he'd agreed without argument.

"There's too much beeping here," he complained, looking around the waiting room as nurses and doctors hurried by, in and out of the room. "And what's that?" He indicated a vending machine in the corner as a boy of about ten paid to get something from it.

Hermione smiled at him. "Just focus on seeing the baby," she said, squeezing his hand.

"And when you say _seeing _the baby, do you mean…." He paused, making it obvious he had no clue what he was to expect.

"It's like seeing inside," Hermione explained for what felt like the hundredth time. "Don't worry, though. It's perfectly harmless. In fact, it is able to identify – partially – when something might be wrong with a baby. Also, they're able to tell if it's a boy of a girl." She lowered her voice after that, leaning closer to her husband. "See, Muggles have their methods. Anyway, it would be nice to show my parents and yours some pictures before the baby's born, won't it?"

Rather than appearing concerned, Ron looked confused. Hermione, herself, was fairly unaccustomed to the Muggle ways these days, but unlike Ron, she knew she could trust the technology. She'd always wanted to see her child before it was born, and there was nothing equivalent in the wizarding world that allowed that. Ron would like it once he saw it. She was positive.

He shook his head then jumped to his feet when a receptionist called Hermione's name. "Er, that's us," he said, and made his way into the room the receptionist had indicated. Hermione gave his hand another squeeze, assuring him that there was nothing to be concerned about.

The doctor was a woman approximately in her early thirties, and she smiled at both of them when they entered. "Good morning," she said. "Mr and Mrs Weasley, yes?"

Ron nodded, looking around the small room with distaste. Hermione hoped that it would escape the doctor's attention, but unfortunately it didn't. She regarded Ron with humour.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"You could say that," Ron answered quietly.

"Is this your first?"

"Third," Hermione replied. "But there's a bit of an age gap, so it's been a while."

"Oh. Well, you have nothing to worry about," the doctor assured Ron. "It's just a routine check-up."

Her words had no comfort on Ron whatsoever, and Hermione had no choice but to shrug. It was too difficult to explain their situation, nor would she believe them if they did. There had been many occasions where they'd been made to let people believe Ron just didn't understand things that were simple to most. He understood the wizarding way, just not this. But they couldn't say that to anyone.

"Well, if you could just hop up on the bed, and we'll be underway in no time. Sixteen weeks, it says on here? Is that correct?" the doctor asked, studying the patient file in her hands.

Hermione nodded. "We think so." Noticing the questioning look from the doctor, she hastily added, "We didn't find out that long ago. Bit of a surprise."

"Yes, that can happen. Oh well, we'll have a look now. If you want, we may even be able to find out the sex of the baby. It may be a bit early, though. Sometimes it's easier to tell than others."

"It's a girl," Ron said, and Hermione resisted the urge to hit him. It was okay to say that to a Healer, but not to a doctor.

The doctor, slightly taken aback by Ron's surety, nodded. "Oh, okay then." She seemed to know not to question it. She probably would have put it down to nerves if it had not been for Ron's questioning of everything she did. When she went to put the gel on Hermione's stomach, he wanted to know what it was. When she switched on the computer screen, he asked her what would happen. Hermione tried her best to explain everything herself before they'd arrived to prevent this from happening, but he either hadn't understood or hadn't been listening. They probably wouldn't be seeing that doctor again, Hermione surmised.

When the baby's heartbeat came from the computer, Ron almost leapt from his seat. "What's that?" he wanted to know, looking frantically at the computer screen.

Hermione laughed, reaching out her hand to him. "Ron… Ron, it's okay, it's the baby's heartbeat. It's her heartbeat. Listen."

There was silence, and all three people in the room listened to the rapid beating. Ron's eyes widened in surprise, and then softened as he became accustomed to the sound. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that your baby is very healthy," the doctor replied, and she smiled slightly. "That's a sound heartbeat."

Hermione smiled, too, gripping Ron's hand.

"It sounds like you've done this before," Ron then said, and this time Hermione did hit him. The doctor gave them a questioning look, but once again didn't pry.

"Ouch," Ron complained, rubbing the part of his chest where she'd whacked him.

"Let's see if I can get a picture up." The doctor fiddled with the settings on the screen, and then they were greeted with the sound of their baby's heartbeat again, as well as a picture of what was now a clearly-defined head and body.

Ron was having no luck in convincing the doctor he'd done this before, but Hermione made no attempt to calm him when he saw the baby on the screen. Even he, who knew nothing about it, knew what he was looking at the moment it was there. "Is… is that the baby's head?" he asked.

The doctor nodded, pointing to it. "And here, you can see the arms, and the legs…." She moved the device around slightly, trying to get a better angle. "It's too early to confirm with one hundred percent certainty the sex of the baby, but I can give you an unconfirmed answer if you'd like."

"It's definitely a girl," Ron responded, staring intently at the screen. "Our way never lies."

"Your way?" the doctor questioned, apparently unable to resist any longer.

Ron didn't respond, though, and Hermione pretended not to have heard. They were both too engrossed in the picture of their child on the screen.

"Looking at the size of the baby, sixteen weeks is about right." She moved the device over Hermione's stomach again, looking at it. "April sixteen."

"Thank goodness you didn't say May," Ron said. "That's our son's birthday… May sixteen."

The doctor smiled at them both. "Would you like some pictures to take with you?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

"Okay, I'll just go and get them ready. It will be about five or ten minutes."

Hermione nodded, and then sat up, not sure whether to be angry or in awe of Ron's reaction. She settled for somewhere in between. "She's beautiful," she said to him. "She's perfect."

Ron nodded, staring blankly at the screen where a frozen image of their child still was. "That's how Muggles do it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and you could have acted more like one, too. I doubt she'll want us back now."

"I'm sorry, but when she was putting that stuff on you…." He looked back to the screen again. "Mum and Dad will love this. And I haven't seen you smile so much since we found out," he added, helping Hermione off the bed.

"It kind of puts things into perspective when you get to see them," Hermione told him. "And then hearing her heartbeat, and seeing that she's just the right size… I was so sure something was going to be wrong. Something just felt wrong about this whole pregnancy. But she's okay, I know that now. She's perfect."

"Does that mean you're now looking forward to it?" Ron asked, and she saw the hope in his eyes. The hope that maybe, finally, she would start taking more care of herself and their child.

Hermione looked at the screen, fighting away some tears she hadn't realised were there. "I will never forgive myself for having the thoughts that I have," she said weakly. "For wishing that it would just go away, that it just isn't happening. I thought something was going to be wrong with her because I didn't want her. I was so worried, and then I felt her move the other night, and seeing her today… it really just made everything clearer. She's healthy, she's growing, and I realised that just because we didn't plan for her, it doesn't mean we can't love her."

"Of course not."

"I was just in shock before, and I was too concerned about how _we_ would deal with it, but that's not what's important. It's her, and her safety, her health and her wellbeing. It sounds horrible, but last night I was thinking about what it would be like to lose her, and just thinking about it hurt. It hurt as much as it would if it were Rose or Hugo." She put her hand on her stomach where her baby girl was growing each and every day. "I can love her, Ron. I _do_ love her. I always did."

Ron grinned. "I could have told you that a long time ago," he said. "In fact, I did. I know you, Hermione. I'd put the life of our children in your hands any day. Even our baby that you kept insisting was not what you wanted, because you're you, and nothing will ever change that."

"I can tell you, Ron, those thoughts I was having was not me at all. They frightened me, actually."

"Your true feelings were always there, though, and they would have been brought out when it mattered."

Hermione didn't have the chance to reply after that, because the doctor returned, passing an envelope to Hermione. "There you go." She smiled. "And I'll hopefully see you in approximately ten weeks?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you very much," she said.

The doctor shook her head. "It's my job, and seeing as you're here before twenty weeks, next time we'll definitely be able to confirm whether or not your guess about that girl is right, but from what I could see, I think you're on the right track."

"See, never fails," Ron said.

"Thank you," Hermione said again, and before Ron could say anything else, she dragged him from the room.

"You know," he began as they headed for the car park, "We should do this for all the kids we have in the future. I like this way. We get to see them. Why didn't you make me go for Rosie and Hugo?"

"You were very stubborn," Hermione informed him. "And, enjoy this while it lasts, then, because this will be the first and only child it's happening for."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron answered. "Until next time you can't keep your hands off me."

"Well, if you want another baby, Ron, it won't be with me. That's for sure."

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for such a late update. But, yay, I finally have it! There won't be many more chapters on the actual pregnancy, otherwise I'll get too carried away, and the whole plot is more about the baby when SHE (yay I can say it!) is born. So probably about 2 more chapters.**_

_**Also, I am doing a gift-giving thing for next year, and all the details are on my profile. If you'd like me to write a fic for you PM me with any pairings and prompts you'd like and I will add you to the next available month! I'm only doing 12. Anyone is welcome, so please don't hesitate.**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
